This invention is in the field of power systems operable in water. Propulsion systems for driving objects, such as ships, submarines and torpedoes, through the water typically have a power driven rotary propeller or screw located at the aft blunt end of the ship. The size of the propeller is relatively small as compared to the object being driven with the result that the efficiency of the driver is quite low. That is, the propeller or blade slips considerably relative to the water since the object being driven will not move as rapidly through the water due to its size and weight as compared to the object. The propeller slippage adds to the turbulence naturally caused by the aft blunt end of the object being driven thereby providing considerable noise which may be discovered by various listening devices.
Disclosed herein is a new propulsion system called hydro-rotor which includes a helical flight positioned on the circumference of the driver and having a larger outside diameter relative to the driver. As a result, the flight exhibits a high efficiency minimizing slippage of the flight surface relative to the water and maximizing the forward speed of the object being driven. Further, an object such as a torpedo or ship may be provided with a tapered forward and aft end minimizing the drag of the object resulting in exceptional low turbulence.
Instead of providing a power means for driving the flight, the principles of the invention may be utilized by directing flowing water against the flight which in turn is connected to the rotary member of an electrical generator thereby converting the rotational flight movement into electrical energy.